


Inktober: Supernatural Sam & Dean

by compo67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Grumpy Old Men, Halloween Costumes, Inktober, Inktober 2018, M/M, Old Married Couple, Prompt Art, Silly Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: It's Inktober time! Going for 31 Halloween Prompts. Each print is 5x7, drawn with Micron pens and finished with watercolors.





	1. Day One: Grim Reapers

**Day One: Grim Reapers**

 


	2. Day Two: Ghosts

**Day Two: Ghosts**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam went for a paper towel roll + a Kleenex ghost.
> 
> Dean went for... well, let's hope they're unused. >_>


	3. Day Three: Alien

**Day Three: Alien**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a Simpsons reference here. XD 
> 
> Not 100% pleased with this one, but I had fun so I suppose that's what matters.


	4. Day Four: Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this one. XD 
> 
> There were so many ways to take this prompt--I'm super glad I decided on this one. Sam so thicc. 8D
> 
> Micron pens + watercolors. Comments are love!


	5. Day Five: Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to a patron for suggesting today's drawing, based on the prompt "devil." 
> 
> i know that *i* found lucifer!sam to be super hot and intimidating and frightening and beautiful... so i'm sure dean had extremely similar (if a tad bit more jarring) feels. XD
> 
> drawn and painted quickly because my hands hurt. pro tip: don't get rheumatoid arthritis. is not fun.


	6. Day Six: Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean: Okay, what next with this thing? 
> 
> <3 I had a lot of fun with this one. It's a bit different and had a focus on the watercolors. Now I'mma go play Mario Party with my sister. :D


	7. Day Seven: Clowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean, you little shit. XD
> 
> I'm a day behind, but I hope to catch up tomorrow!


	8. Day Eight: Vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhh i hate how i drew this but love how i painted it. bah! can't win 'em all, i guess. 
> 
> it was fun to draw something a bit different though. and i really liked painting in gray/cool colors. :)


	9. Day Nine: Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam after three beers. XD
> 
> Also, have I said I love The Simpsons?


	10. Day Ten: Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another simpsons quote... whoops! XD
> 
> i had a tough time with this one because... cops. but oh well. I also can't imagine dean getting a speeding ticket. i mean, does he speed? fuck yes. would he accept a ticket from a cop? fuck no. XD


	11. Day Eleven: Zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look! a non-simpsons reference! :D
> 
> this is probably the greatest zombie movie of all time, okay. followed closely by Zombieland. i also don't watch many zombie movies, so my knowledge of them is extremely limited BUT STILL. you killed bill murray! 
> 
> ahem. anyway. this was super fun to paint. and also fun to imagine dean insisting that they do this--not even on halloween. XD


	12. Day Twelve: Scarecrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, getting caught up in making and posting these. :D
> 
> Sam: If the industry insists on making hypersexualized costumes, I’m gonna be the sexiest scarecrow ever. Also, you never get to make fun and say I’m taller than a scarecrow ever.
> 
> Dean: I hate you.


	13. Day Thirteen: Fairy Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my take on beauty and the beast, inspired by: https://www.bbc.com/news/amp/uk-35358487. 
> 
> i enjoyed a different way of painting for this one. :D 
> 
> also, those patterns hurt my hand. XD


	14. Day Fourteen: Mad Hatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuing on the sexualizing costumes... XD


	15. Day Fifteen: Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loooove how this turned out! i was unable to sit at my desk to do watercolors, so figured, okay, let's do something in b/w. i was also originally going to draw Sam as Xena, but her uniform was way too complicated. ^^;


	16. Day Sixteen: Priest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i struggled with what to do for this prompt. i drew this scene and then came up with the dialogue, which is the opposite of how i usually do these. 
> 
> but i love this way of inking/drawing. :D


	17. Day Seventeen: Robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Dean. Only you would make a costume out of Kleenex boxes and still manage to annoy Sam. There's a TCV joke here, see if you can find it. XD


	18. Day Eighteen: Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding dress + combat boots. Sounds about right.


	19. Day Nineteen: Historical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this historical time period would be because I didn't do any research but uh... yes.


	20. Day Twenty: Boy Scouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is *into* this. XD


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Dean would buy a six-pack apron. XD


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Firefighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favorite. <3


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And second favorite because it was so much fun to draw both of them. XD


	24. Day Twenty-Four: Lumberjack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World's cutest lumberjack.


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Merpeople

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sooo enjoyed painting their tails. :D


	26. Day Twenty-Seven: Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an aww moment for me. <3


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean: Are you sure we're bringing enough to the party?
> 
> Sam: /laughs/ Yes. I'm pretty sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my TCV boys! <3


	28. Day Twenty-Eight and Twenty-Nine: Hero & Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is Captain Condom because of course he is. And Sam likes Ursula’s style.


	29. Day Thirty: Mafia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He’s a sharp shooter with those bubbles.
> 
> I just didn't feel like drawing a gun, so I was like, what would be something ridiculous to put in place of it? Bubbles. Always go with bubbles.


	30. Day Thirty-One: Artist's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I enjoyed this project, but my RA flared up some fierce creating these. I’m glad to have gotten back into drawing. 
> 
> \--Finally getting around to posting these in completion. <3 I think this one and the firefighter one were my favorites. I kind of want to make stickers out of them?

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda sorta based off of The Chicago Verse, but not exactly, so I'm not joining them together. 
> 
> Not sure why I've decided to do Inktober, but here we are! I've had a lot of fun so far. :D Based on prompts from here: http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177942311678/edit-an-error-has-been-corrected-and-changed. 
> 
> Comments are love! <3
> 
> If you enjoy my work, I'm over at compo67.tumblr.com. :D


End file.
